The Company of Dogs
by Ice Demon Allysandra
Summary: A town: hidden away from humans. A charismatic town leader: does a handsome face hide secrets? A very special young man who bravely treks the forest in a red hood. Take a journey down the dark path of fear, blood, death...and a passionate love unlike any other.
1. Chapter 1

THE COMPANY OF DOGS Ice Demon Allysandra, SiriusGetsKinky

Summary:

A town: hidden away from humans. A charismatic town leader: does a handsome face hide secrets? A very special young man who bravely treks the forest in a red hood. Take a journey down the dark path of fear, blood, death...and a passionate love unlike any other.

Notes:

Disclaimer: This story is based on Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling), A Company of Wolves (Angela Carter) , and Bram Stoker's Dracula (Bram Stoker). We own not a thing and that may be for the best. All material and songs belong to their respective owners/writers/creators.

Prepare for VERY OOC characters as this is an AU.

Work Text:

Ch. 1

_Hey there little red riding hood_  
_You sure are looking good_  
_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_

_Little red riding hood_  
_I don't think little big girls should_  
_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone_

_What big eyes you have_  
_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad_  
_Just to see that you don't get chased_  
_I think I oughta walk with you for a ways_

_What full lips you have_  
_They're sure to lure someone bad_  
_So until you get to Grandma's place_  
_I think you oughta walk with me and be safe_

_Gonna keep my sheep suit on_  
_'Til I'm sure that you've been shown_  
_That I can be trusted walking with you alone_

_Little red riding hood_  
_I'd like to hold you if I could_  
_But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't_

_What a big heart I have_  
_The better to love you with_  
_Little red riding hood_  
_Even bad wolves can be good_

_I try to keep satisfied_  
_Just to walk close by your side_  
_Maybe you'll see things my way_  
_'Fore we get to Grandma's place_

_Little red riding hood_  
_You sure are looking good_  
_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_

_Little red riding hood_  
_I don't think little big girls should_  
_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone_

_What big eyes you have_  
_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad_  
_Just to see that you don't get chased_  
_I think I oughta walk with you for a ways_

_What full lips you have_  
_They're sure to lure someone bad_  
_So until you get to Grandma's place_  
_I think you oughta walk with me and be safe_

He was having that dream again. He had just made it to his grandmother Euphemia Potter's cottage in the woods. The basket his mother, Lily, had given him over his arm. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak, meant to shield him from the eyes of the beasts in the woods, from his shoulders. It became a simple scarlet red cloak as the magic deactivated.

Harry raised a fist to knock. It seemed he had won his best with his new handsome friend. The hunter with eyes of grey, long dark curls, and nicely groomed beard and mustache, had bet him a special treat should Harry beat him to granny's house. He was nowhere in site.

"Who is it?" called his grandmother. She sounded odd.

"Only your grandson." Harry replied to their familiar greeting.

"Turn the handle and walk in." called Euphemia sounding eager for his entrance.

Harry turned the handle and opened the door. "Granny?" he called. His big, green eyes looking around. They landed on grey. "My, my...what full lips you have…" said a growling voice before he was pounced upon.

End Dream

Harry shot awake in a sweat. "Harry?" his mother's voice asked in concern. Harry sat up and reached for the glass of water by his bed. "Just a nightmare." he replied. "About Tom?" she asked sweetly referring to her eldest son who was found dead. Ripped apart a month ago at dawn.

"Yes." Harry lied. But Tom wasn't in his dreams. His brother was a cruel young man. The last time Harry saw him, the elder had shoved him and taken the wood the young wizard had gathered to claim for his own and get praise. Harry had huffed his way home via a shortcut. Tom never came home.

"Darling, I asked Lord Black to bring you...oh!" She jumped hearing a knock on the door and opened it. "Sirius!" she cried. "How kind of you to come!" she greeted the man with long, black curls. His mustache and beard trimmed neatly. He looked very well put together even at the ass crack of dawn.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, Lily. But when you asked for a Dreamless Sleep draught, I made haste for Harry's sake." the man bowed elegantly.

Sirius Black was a powerful Wizard and pretty much ran the town as well as an excellent hunter. He was all for revenge against the humans for banishing them to this lonely wood among the killers of the night and in the forest. However, he was not all stone hearted. He had incredible powers such as those of a Seer. Very often, he could predict when a pair of young lovers would soon be Bonded and he was never wrong.

Yes, he was feared but Harry saw a rare side. A caring, gentle side. "Thank you," Lily took the offered bottle. "It's been really hard this past month."

The animals lurking beyond the barrier of the town were not natural but demons seeking blood and took the shape of animals. Hunting parties never traveled with no less than 5 men. All except their fearless leader.

"I understand, Lily," Lord Black kissed her hand. "It pains me that we have lost loved ones but I assure you no harm will come to you or James," he turned his eyes to Harry. They were shaded by blue sunglasses but Harry knew they were gray as stone. The glasses slid down to reveal them. "And especially not our darling Harry." he winked. Strangely, his accent changed every now and then from English to one no one could place. Possibly from his original home in the human world.

"Lord Black," Harry greeted as he stood up feeling awkward in his nightgown...and nothing else.

"Forgive me. I am a disgusting sight."

"Disgusting?" Lord black replied removing his top hat. "Impossible. Surely, you've found someone special to Bond with by now.

"Me? Don't be silly." Harry snorted.

"Harry!" Lily gasped at the disrespect. Lord Black laughed. "I like when a young beauty speaks their mind! It's refreshing. Now tomorrow evening, you all must come to Black Manor for my monthly get-together." he handed lily a black envelope. A VERY coveted invitation indeed.

"Oh you flatter us!" she gushed. "We're not worthy."

"It's the least I can do in your time of grief. Please call on me…" he glanced at Harry. So lovely. Disheveled and straight out of bed. A sight any lucky partner could appreciate. "For anything." he added. With a bow, he was gone. Lily gleefully read the letter over and over.

()

Harry left his home with a basket. He was going to the Old Quarter of Grimmauld Town. Older residents of the city refused to leave. His grandmother Euphemia was no different. These people were thought to be strange by the town's standards. Most believed they could still be reconciled with the humans!

Harry passed Black Manor. The owner himself was supervising some giants repairing the roof as well as some fellow witches in the garden. He turned and spotted the young potter passing. Harry waved. Black raised his gloved hand but it was a signal to wait instead. He gave instructions and walked down to the gate.

"Harry," his accent was the unknown one. It dripped sexuality. "Where are you off to this lovely day? Won't you come inside for a cold drink?"

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Lord Black but I have an appointment to keep in the Old Quarter."

Recalling his dream, he wondered what it'd be like, late at night when all were sleeping, to cling to the bars as he was taken from behind….he shook his head. Where did that come from? He liked girls. He did...right?

"Thank you for the offer." he glanced at the manor. "Your house is so beautiful and big...it seems a waste."

Lord Black cocked his head. "Waste?"

Harry nodded. "It has servants and beautiful gardens. A handsome master...but it doesn't seem to have a lady or princess that kisses his or her Lord in the morning. To kiss him goodbye when he's off to work. To welcome him back with kisses and into a warm bed after a long, hard day…oh forgive me!" Harry blushed.

"I don't know why I said that. It's none of my business." he bowed.

Lord Black gazed at him spellbound as if hearing the world's most beautiful story.

"Tell me what the princess does with the Lord when they are alone?" he nearly pleaded.

Harry blushed and smiled. All he did was read so he had some ideas. "I imagine there is a grand ballroom," he guessed. The Lord nodded. Crystal chandeliers and a grand staircase leading down to a polished floor. Surrounded by candles.

"I imagine they love to dance with and without music. They get lost in each other's eyes. Sometimes until the sun comes back up. I imagine they sit in the library and read to one another. They have private dinners no one is allowed to interrupt." Harry giggled. Black smiled encouragingly. "Go on," he insisted.

"I think the lady likes to shove their dishes off the table when they finish the main course. She/he likes to be the Lord's dessert. He doesn't wear anything under his robes. It makes things easier. Perhaps he 'forgets' he's not supposed to and the Lord must remind her with a firm hand to her rump."

Lord Black was right near the gate. The barrier was the only thing keeping him from pulling Harry inside. "Tell me, my dancing princess...have you been kissed yet?"

"Kissed?" Harry breathed. "No, my Lord. I don't know how." Luckily, the town square was empty. What a sight they must make.

"What full lips you have." Sirius whispered. Harry's breath caught in his throat. "What?" he whispered back. He remembered his dream.

Sensing Harry's nervousness, Sirius didn't push further. "You will come to the ball, won't you? You must grace me with your presence."

"I - Yes, of course, Lord Black," Harry stuttered.

"In fact…" Lord Sirius looked around once more to make sure no one was listening. "I would love to see what you will be dressed like. Why don't you surprise me?"

Harry blushed a pretty rose color. It formed a bridge across his cheeks and nose. "Yes." he whispered back. The spell suddenly broke. "Very well," Lord Black said. "Off you go." he smiled. Harry smiled and continued on his way. When he was safely out of site of the town, Harry began to dance down the path as he loved to do. A dancing princess, indeed. Soon, he felt his companion at his heels.

"Hello, Padfoot." he greeted. He reached in his basket and offered the bear-sized dog a juicy turkey leg when they reached the spot in the road they used for picnics . Harry sipped from a bottle of butterbeer. "You won't believe what just happened," he told his friend. One ear perked up as if to say "Try me."

Harry giggled. "A handsome prince invited this soot covered Cinderella to the ball."

The dog raised its head as if in surprise. "Well, not a prince perhaps but he is our lord so that's close enough." he giggled. "He detests humans. He wouldn't approve of me reading fairytales written by humans but they are so romantic. Oh dear...I forgot...A ball means dancing. I don't know how."

He began to think. "Maybe...no...I couldn't just waltz up to him and ask him for lessons. He must have many beautiful men and women expecting a dance. What one Earth would I be doing there?"

He blew on a dandelion. "Should I, Padfoot? Advise me, noble sir. King of all Beasts."

The dog sat up straight like the king he was. He barked once. "Is that a yes?" Harry asked. The dog barked again and seemed to nod. "Perhaps I can catch a glimpse of him and ask him on my way home from Granny's. Alright then. Your majesty." he bowed. The dog also dropped into a graceful bow and licked Harry's hand.

With that, the pair made there way to Euphemia's. As usual, the dog would depart when Harry was safely at her door.

Knock, knock

"Who is it?" Euphemia called.

"Only your grandson!" Harry replied. Euphemia smiled. "Turn the handle and walk in." she finished the ritual.

Harry swept inside. "Granny, I'm going to a dance tomorrow night!" he sighed. "A costume ball."

Euphemia smiled. "Well! Every princess should be dressed in her finest. How lucky I have something here for you." she nodded to a mannequin. Upon it was a beautiful black dress with a laced bodice. Draped over it was a blood red cloak with a hood. To go with it…

"Mother would be so mad…" Harry giggled picking up the black, lace mask shaped like a she-wolf. The black ribbon would secure it and highlight his green eyes. "You want to outshine all those silly women, don't you?" Euphemia grinned as she knitted.

Harry rubbed his cheek against the scarlet cloak. "Soft as fur." he sighed. He sat to help his grandmother knit as they discussed anything and everything. This was something he could never do with his parents or anyone. He could never be himself. To most of the town, he was strange and a bookworm...and for a town of monsters, that was saying something!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Lord Black seemed to be in the right place at the right time. Harry approached him in the town market and ignored the looks he got. Sirius turned and nearly dropped his walking cane and purchases. Harry had worn the new red cloak. People whispered. How beautiful Harry was. What a partner he would make. But they had only seen a preview.

"Might I speak to you, my Lord?" Harry bowed.

"My dancing princess. I am your servant." Sirius bowed. He led Harry to the town fountain. "Dancing is why I seek you," Harry said. "Go on," Sirius prompted.

"Sir, I love to dance and do so often. For hours sometimes. However, I dance alone and I...I have no idea how to dance with a partner. I hoped...you could...teach me?"

Sirius smiled wickedly at Harry. "I'd be happy to teach you. It is your first ball and I want you to enjoy yourself. Come have tea with me this afternoon and I'll teach you all you need to know."

"Come to your house, Lord Black?" Harry asked, widening his eyes.

"Yes. You will love it there, and we will be all alone."

Harry raised his eyebrows in a concerned look.

"If you trip, no one will laugh," Sirius chuckled, trying to make Harry more at ease.

"You're right, Lord Black, it is better without anyone watching in case I make a fool of myself."

"I'm sure that won't be the case, Harry," Sirius took the boy's hand and kissed the back. "You are a marvellous person, don't ever forget that."

Blushing hard, Harry bowed and quickly left to make his way back home. He couldn't understand why a man of Lord Black's status would take interest in a simple boy like himself. Harry could not complain, the man was so gentle and seemed more than willing to be his friend. But he was a much older man. Perhaps he could be his mentor, someone to guide him and teach him about the world they lived in. Content with himself and his afternoon plans, Harry rushed to his house so he could have lunch. He couldn't wait until the hours passed.

Finally the time came to visit Black Manor, and Harry found himself looking outside of the Manor's walls, unsure of what a boy like him should be doing here. Before he could change his mind, a servant was at the gate guiding him inside those walls. The hall was luxurious, with fine furniture and expensive pieces decorating the place. Soon, he saw Sirius walk slowly towards him with a tumbler in hand, amber liquid inside.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Harry," the man said, grinning.

"Thank you for having me, Sir. Your house is beautiful!" Harry said with excitement, studying with wide eyes the stunning portrait of a young Sirius Black. He looked back at the man and decided he had aged beautifully, he looked stronger and acquired a sensuality unlike anything Harry had seen. Sirius spoke and Harry shrugged off his thoughts.

"Shall we drink some tea, then?"

Harry followed the older man to an enormous room that had two comfortable couches. The tea set was already on the small table, steaming hot. A servant followed but Sirius quickly sent her away and poured the drink himself.

After a while, where they drank the tea and Harry studied the various weird artifacts around the room, Sirius broke the silence.

"So tell me, Harry… You wanted me to teach you how to dance?"

"I did, Sir. You throw several balls, surely you must enjoy dancing and know how to."

Sirius moved closer to the boy and their legs touched. Harry flinched the slightest bit but kept his smile.

"I do enjoy dancing. I'm sure you will learn quickly and grant me a dance when I ask you to at the ball."

"I'd be honoured, Lord Black."

"Now, let's stand up, shall we? Posture is very important, Harry. You must stand straight."

Sirius got up from his seat and took Harry's hand to pull him to his feet. Not letting go of the young man's hand, Sirius spun him in place and looked down at Harry's figure.

"You have amazing posture, Harry, you're so lean."

"Thank you, Sir. What's next?"

Sirius put his other hand around Harry's waist, holding him firmly. He moved closer to Harry, making him gasp in surprise at the contact of their chests.

"Now we assume position and lock eyes. What a great sight it is to look into your beautiful emerald eyes, Harry."

Harry looked down, not able to maintain eye contact with the gorgeous man in front of him. His presence was overwhelming, and so was his stare. He felt a tingle run through his spine at this new intimate contact, but tried to brush it away. He was here to learn and drink from the man's wise words.

"Now we dance," Sirius said, and started moving his feet as if dancing a waltz. Harry followed, looking down at his feet so he could follow Lord Black's footsteps and so he could avoid the man's grey eyes.

"You must look at you partner, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I wanted to watch what steps to take…"

"You don't need to, Harry. You just need to feel my body and it'll come to you."

Harry felt Sirius' gaze in his face, studying every inch of it. Harry felt his eyes land on his rosy lips. Harry was worrying his bottom lip in concentration, making it redder by the second. He saw Sirius lick his lips and a shiver ran through his body. Quickly, he disengaged from him and almost stumbled on his feet.

"I'm sorry, Sir, it – it's getting late, I must go," Harry stuttered, avoiding the man's gaze.

Before Sirius could say more, Harry ran as fast as he could until he reached the gates, and rushed to his house.

Sirius was disappointed but at the same time satisfied. Perhaps it was a good thing Harry left. The beast in him was beginning to grow impatient.

"Soon, Harry, soon." he promised.

()

The next morning, James and Lily woke Harry early. He groaned. The ball was at sunset! "Hurry and eat before your chores. Your grandmother sent you a package." James pointed to a bundle on his bed.

"I don't know why your mother lives out there," Lily said. "It's dangerous and she fills his head with such stories."

"She's stuck in her old ways." James said. "That house was where she and my father lived, loved, and had me. It's precious to her and Harry is too. Leave them be, Lily."

Lily was nervous. "What goes on at these balls? Was inviting a child a good idea? What if they have...orgies?"

"Lord Black is a gentleman!" Harry suddenly felt protective of the man. His friend. One of his only friends. Everyone else thought him too strange...besides the Diggory boy following him around. "You said yourself, Mother. I'm not a baby. Besides, if I don't show up, he may be angry that his generous invitation was rejected." he added.

Lily sighed. He had a point. Besides, perhaps Harry might make a suitable match. Cedric Diggory was such a handsome boy.

()

Harry stared at the seaweed green suit his mom said matched his eyes. It didn't.

"Harry, don't take too long at Euphemia's. " Lily warned. "And I want you home by midnight." she heard that's when things could be...inappropriate. She was excited as was James.

"Certainly." Harry said. His dad looked a bit silly with his antlers and his mother's face was painted to resemble a doe. He supposed there would be all sorts of silly things at the ball. As soon as they left, Harry slipped on his surprise. The black dress and black ballet slippers, the she-wolf mask, and his red cloak. He magicked his wild hair to fall to his waist in black curls.

He slipped from his home using his cloaks hidden ability to turn the wearer invisible at will.

Like Cinderella, he was ready to dazzle his charming prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Sirius was a little angry. Had Harry been banned from attending? Surely, he would not decide to not come. He was half listening to Amos Diggory discussing his new herd of hippogriffs when the announcer raised his voice to announce a late arrival.

"Harry James Potter, the First of his Name. Son of James and Lily Potter!"

The clock struck 8. pm.

Sirius Black watched from his chair as the crowd whispered, all eyes momentarily drawn to Harry. He smirked. He did ask the boy to surprise him. Even if this was a masquerade ball, it was not every day that you saw a young man dressed in women's clothes. Through hooded eyes, Sirius inspected Harry. He looked stunning in his dress and mask, but you could tell that he still kept that boyish innocence, a kind of uncertainty as he walked through the crowd, occasionally stopping to talk to acquaintances.

A much older gentleman that Harry didn't seem to know stopped the boy and took his hand, kissing the back of it and introducing himself. He had the creepiest expression on his face, coming too close to Harry. Sirius could see that the boy blushed a deep crimson and seemed taken aback by the stranger's intrusion. Sirius frowned and felt something inside him stir in anger that someone was trying to be so close to Harry. He was about to stand when he saw Harry politely excuse himself from the man's hold and swiftly walk away. He sighed in relief. Did he not know how attractive he looked? How intriguing? Every now and then Harry would drop his gaze to the floor, as if uncertain of himself. This insecurity only made Sirius' insides stir harder with desire.

From his seat at the end of the room, Sirius saw a young man following Harry, rushing to get close to him. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Cedric," Harry breathed in relief. He was happy it wasn't that dreadful Peter Pettigrew. The man reminded him of a rat. Cedric Diggory was a year older at 18 and had come of age. 18 was when a witch or wizard were expected to contribute wholly and faithfully to the town and find appropriate life mates. Cedric's blue-grey eyes were trained on Harry for that very thing.

Right from the moment Cedric saw Harry when they were children, he thought the brunette gorgeous and fell hard. Cedric thought himself rather attractive and despite many offers, he felt Harry was the only one worthy of his attention so he began to make plans to woo and marry Harry. He laughed at the rhyme in his head.

"Do you come here often?" Harry asked.

"My father is acquainted with Lord Black. He sells him some of the magical creatures we breed now and then. So occasionally we get an invite. How about you?"

"It's the first time I'm attending a ball. Are you enjoying it?"

Cedric smiled and winked his eye at Harry. "I'm enjoying it more now that I've seen you. You look beautiful."

And there it was again, the deep blush. Sirius kept watching, unamused by the exchange he was witnessing. He dug his fingernails into his palm as he felt heat creep up his chest in jealousy. But he would leave them be. He was a patient man. He'd stop purchasing Amos Diggory's magical animals, and who knew what would become of them without the purchases of their best client.

Harry used his magically lengthened strands to hide his face. "You're too kind, Cedric." He glanced down at Cedric's costume who stood back to give his intended the best look possible. His yellow Quidditch robes of course. He looked like a peacock showing off to a female. "Your costume suits you," Harry said. "Are you here with Cho Chang? She was gushing about it earlier. She seems to think you'll bend down on one knee any day now."

Oh, I plan to bend the knee. But she won't be wearing my ring. Cedric thought. "Oh she's over at the food table...or the loo...I can't recall. Harry, I was wondering if you would honor me with…"

"Excuse me, Cedric." Harry bowed...then curtsied. "I'll talk to you later." He walked away from the yellow-clad boy...young man who blinked like an owl then smiled. He liked when prey was elusive. It thrilled him all the more when he finally caught up and claimed his prize.

Sirius pretended he had not been watching but behind his wine glass, he smiled.

"Lord Black," came that alluring voice. He turned to see his treasure behind him and bowed deeply. He was dressed in robes as black as his name. The furry coat left open revealing magical tattoos whose meaning was unknown. His black trousers hugged his well-muscled legs while his black boots shone brightly in the twinkling lights. His teeth seemed sharper as well as his claws. His mask was also wolf-like. What a coincidence.

Harry giggled and curtsied once more feeling a little awkward. "Forgive me for not coming to you first thing. A friend distracted me. And pardon my being tardy." Harry pleaded as a servant offered him a glass of butterbeer. It was so much better than the batch sold in the market.

"You can throw me in the stockades and let people hurl rotten garbage at me for being late." he joked. He'd seen it before. They all had. There was a man once who had put all of them in jeopardy when he attempted to break the barriers of their town in order to reconcile with human kind against Sirius' stern warnings.

As punishment, his arms and head were locked in the stockades. After three days, he was whipped by Lord Black himself. He lived with those scars now. In fact, he was walking around serving the guests right now. He had to be humbled. He had to be a lesson to everyone.

"Harry," Sirius said taking his hand and kissing it. That exotic accent again. "I am.." he turned the hand over to kiss the palm. "Your devoted servant. And a servant would not dare dream of treating his princess in such a manner when he understands his princess must have a good reason. He is simply glad the dancing princess would honor him with her mere presence."

Harry smiled. He couldn't help himself. He took his hand from Sirius' and raised it to run his fingers along the man's neat beard and mustache. He wanted to see if they felt as soft as they looked. Indeed, it was like petting downy fur. It reminded him of...Padfoot's fur.

"You could write volumes of romance novels with such words, my Lord. Why is it you flatter me so?" The man simply smiled and nuzzled the hand stroking his face.

"Mother says I must leave at midnight," Harry informed him. "She's worried certain...things happen then."

"Nonsense!" Lord Black exclaimed. "I will speak with your mother, dancing princess. Worry not." He took the drink from Harry and pulled him to the floor. "Ah, I believe our song is playing, my dear."

Is this real enough for you

You were so confused

Now that you've decided to stay

We'll remain together

You can't abandon me

You belong to me

This time, Harry didn't look at his feet nor did he run. He stared right into his Lord's grey eyes as they swept the dance floor in perfect sync as people formed a circle around them to watch.

Breathe in and take my life in you

No longer myself only you

There's no escaping me, my love

Surrender

Sirius mouthed the lyrics to Harry as the singer in the makeshift stage sang. She glanced at Harry with jealousy but dared not go beyond that. She and the other ladies of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black were no longer Brides. They would be dismissed soon to make room for the upcoming Lady Black. The one and only Mate and Wife of Lord Black.

Darling, there's no sense in running

You know I will find you

Everything is perfect now

We can live forever

You can't abandon me

You belong to me

"This is such a strange song," Harry commented as he was spun away only for Sirius to spin him right back to him. This time even closer than before. "It's almost...frightening." he added. His hands were pressed right to Lord Black's bare chest. His arms slid up until they wrapped around his mentor's neck feeling how soft the ringlets of black hair were.

Sirius inhaled Harry's intoxicating scent when he pressed his nose to his hair. "Fear me not, adorat." he whispered. "My principesă…" he paused. "Nay," he said after a moment. "My regină. Regină Harry."

Breathe in and take my life in you

No longer myself only you

There's no escaping me, my love

Surrender

"I don't understand, my Lord." Harry said not grasping the meanings of those ancient words. Sirius smiled. "You shall, darling. You shall."

Breathe in and take my life in you

No longer myself only you

There's no escaping me, my love

Surrender

Sirius dipped Harry low. His eyes taking in the site of Harry's tempting throat and chest. The bodice of the dress was low cut and laced tight showing off all of Harry's curves. Everyone applauded...except a stunned mother and a very jealous rival dressed in yellow robes.

Sirius pulled Harry gently back into a standing position."Thank you most kindly for the dance, my dancing princess." The Lord said. Harry smiled. "You're most kindly welcome, my Lord and Master. I am yours and yours alone. Forever and eternally." he said flirtatiously.

Sirius' breathing quickened. Sweet Harry had no idea what he had just done. A promise was a promise. They danced again. This time, they danced away from the crowd toward the glass doors of the ballroom. Outside into the garden. The guests left them alone but Lily was nervous. She told James to wait for her.

()

When they finally stopped spinning, Harry felt a bit dizzy. He heard Sirius chuckle as Harry stumbled and fell into him. His arms were ready though. Ready to catch his prey and never let go.

Harry shook his head and looked around. They were at the manor's stables. Harry removed his mask now that they were alone. His eyes caught a particular beast. It was exciting but terrifying since he knew what it was and how dangerous if one was not careful.

"He's beautiful." he said nodding at the large, grey Hippogriff in the largest and finest stable. Half horse and half eagle, they were proud, vain, but loyal to the master who tamed them.

"Can we fly?" Harry quickly asked, showing Sirius the brightest grin.

Sirius laughed at the bold question, he wasn't expecting Harry to be this adventurous. Although not every boy would be adventurous enough to wear such a tight dress and dance with an intimidating, powerful man like himself in front of a crowd… So he supposed flying on a Hippogriff would be a breeze compared to it.

"As you wish," Sirius grinned.

Harry remembered his lessons back in school and approached carefully, bowing to the creature. It made a soft questioning sound.

"Does he have a name?" Harry asked, still bent.

"Not yet, I just recently acquired him. Would you like to name him? See if he likes it."

Harry studied the creature's expression for a bit.

"Buckbeak, will you let me touch your feathers?" Harry asked, bowing further and using a soft voice. He named him after a story Hagrid the half giant once told him, and hoped the majestic creature would accept it.

The Hippogriff made a pleasant hooting sound and bowed down to Harry, stretching his neck so Harry could reach it and touch his feathers.

"You have such soft feathers, I can see you enjoy grooming yourself, Buckbeak," Harry told the Hippogriff. "Can we ride you?"

The creature bowed further and Sirius wasted no time in picking Harry up by his waist and placing him on top of Buckbeak. He then climbed on top of him and placed himself close behind Harry, allowing his body to press against the boy and feel his warmth.

As soon as they settled, Buckbeak started running and it only took him seconds to be up in the air, soaring above the tall trees that surrounded Black's Manor. Feeling slightly afraid to find out how high they were flying, Harry closed his eyes and let himself feel instead of seeing. The wind against his face was wonderful. He allowed his senses to travel further down and felt Sirius' hands rest tightly around his waist, making him feel secure. He felt the man press close, and could feel his warm skin against his own where the dress didn't cover.

Sirius rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and scooted closer, pressing his crotch against the boy's arse. Harry felt the thin fabric of Sirius' trousers rub against his exposed arsecheeks. Since he chose to wear women's clothes to the ball, it seemed silly to go with boxers underneath, so he had stolen one of his mother's most enticing panties. He blushed at the thought.

Harry felt Sirius rub harder against him. He could feel the older man's erection pressing against him but he needed the pressure to be somewhere else. He bent down over Buckbeak's long neck and let his arse sit completely on top of Sirius' covered cock. He let out a moan and pressed his mouth closer to the feathers, hoping they wouldn't give away his sounds.

"Enjoying the ride?" Sirius asked in a low voice, grinding down against the boy.

"Very much, Sir," Harry whimpered, trying not to give away too much. He didn't know how to act around his Lord in this situation but he knew he liked it.

Sirius kept rutting against the green eyed boy and let his hand travel from his waist to his transfigured long hair. It flowed gently with the wind and Sirius captured it in his hands, pulling it and throwing Harry's neck back. Sirius caught sight of the boy's face, his mouth and closed eyes, and Harry could no longer hide his moans.

The pressure was almost unbearable for Harry. Buckbeak hovered the Manor and Harry felt Sirius let go of his hair. Just as Harry was about to arch his back to grind even harder against Sirius, he saw a redheaded woman staring into the sky, right in their direction. It was his mother, and she had her hand covering her mouth.

Shocked and afraid his mother could tell exactly what was going on, Harry quickly scooted up front and pleaded Buckbeak to land on the stables again. Sirius spotted Lily below and bit his hand, stopping the frustrated growl that was sure to come. He willed his erection to subside. He had been so close and he could tell Harry was too.

The Hippogriff landed abruptly on the ground and as soon as he did, Harry jumped from his back, clumsily trying to stay on his feet. He looked around but Lily was nowhere to be seen. He looked at Lord Black apologetically and hesitated. He didn't really know what to say, so he walked away instead.

Sirius stood by the Hippogriff and sighed heavily.

()

The party was still going strong when they returned. Sirius entered the ballroom after taking care of himself. He noticed Lily scolding Harry harshly and it took all of his willpower not to rescue the fair maiden. Lily was pointing at Cedric Diggory and pushed Harry before crossing her arms. Harry was obviously reluctant. He glanced at Sirius a final time and turned. Damn that woman. She never seemed to learn who was in charge.

Cedric was by the refreshment table after escaping Cho. He sighed. What he truly wanted was…

"Do you...want to dance?" a timid voice asked.

Cedric spun to see Harry. A bit tousled but still beautiful. At last…

"Harry! I would be honored!" he declared and pulled Harry to the dance floor. It wasn't the same. There was no thrill. No romance. Harry felt nothing. Sirius watched with hatred for the Diggory boy. "Will I have the honor of sharing your bed?" a beautiful woman of Sirius' own…status asked with a purr. One of his favorite Brides...before now. Before Harry.

"No," he finally answered. "You will all leave the Manor this night. I release you." he said in a tone that allowed no arguing. The woman slunk away in disappointment. Sirius jumped when the clock struck midnight sometime later. Just like in that old fairytale, his Cinderella had vanished leaving not a slipper but a red, hooded cloak. He rubbed it along his cheek and inhaled the fresh scent of the wind and the forest. Like the prince, Sirius would never give up until the wearer was back in his arms. Unlike the prince, he would do more than search for her. He knew where his Cinderella was and he would have him!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The next morning, Harry woke up sore from his beating. James had disagreed but Lily was furious Harry would act like a common tramp and throw himself at Lord Black. She made it clear Harry's Bonded would be that handsome Quidditch player. He was close to Harry's age.

Harry said he didn't care about Sirius' age. Sirius was his best friend and encouraged Harry to question him on all sorts of subjects and even to argue his own thoughts on those matters. It had been that way since before Harry could remember. Their generous Lord knew everyone in their ever expanding world. But he never let Harry forget HE was Lord Black's favorite.

Another whack of the switch.

Cedric was into things Harry should care about. Quidditch for example. Where to buy the best outfits and how to flirt with a potential mate. What to say, what not to say.

Harry said he loved talking about books with Sirius. The man even encouraged Harry to read the fantasies created by humans. To dream. Dream of love and being freed from the cage his well-meaning parents locked him. Dream of a handsome prince coming to take him away to a safe and loving home full of wonders and love.

Sirius cared about what Harry thought and felt not the shallow things most of his peers talked about. He encouraged Harry to speak his mind and to tell him all his troubles and fear. To tell him everything he loved and enjoyed. His deepest desires and ideas...what Harry wanted in a mate. These last few things, he kept to himself but it was the same outcome.

Another switching.

And..that repulsive dress he had worn! In front of every high ranking person in their town who had the potential to boost their low status!

Five more. Harry was loved. He was all they had. He had to learn his place and his lesson.

"Go to the market." Lily hissed. She loved her son. She would not lose him to that man. Even if she owed him a life debt. "I want everything on that list or no supper." she warned. Harry nodded. His father, as always, said nothing. He sat with his pipe and looked the other way.

()

Harry held back sobs as he examined a fruit stand. He was so engrossed in thought that the hand on his back made him jump. From fear that it was Cedric and from the pain. He turned but was surprised. "My dancing princess," came that comforting voice. How...beautiful he was in silver robes and his always present walking cane even though he did not need one. His blue sunglasses perched on his elegant nose.

Harry smiled and curtsied rather clumsily. Lord Black bowed back much more gracefully all the same. "My Lord." Harry smiled weakly.

"My Princess forgot his cloak last night," Sirius said presenting it. Harry reached for it then pulled back. "Mother told me she'd burn it if she saw it again." he explained. Sirius was concerned. Where was that smile that made the sun dim in envy? He disliked the bright light but Harry was the exception.

"I see. Shall I hold on to it?" he asked. "I hoped you would perhaps visit my home sometimes and I can teach you anything and everything you ever wanted to learn. You can tell me stories like you tell the children. I have often stopped to listen. Especially when you sing them," he whispered. Harry blushed at that. He had no idea.

"You can wear your lovely shawl then. After all, you said yourself Black Manor needs a Lady." Sirius continued touching Harry's now short hair. Sirius missed the long, flowing locks and Harry did too but his mother had chopped them off as soon as they got home not bothering with magic. The long locks were now replaced with short, choppy layers. But Harry managed to make any style beautiful.

Harry did sniffle a little. Sirius was very concerned now. Harry was in pain somehow.

"That is such a lovely thought," he said. "But I...I am not allowed to see you anymore, Lord Black. Please excuse me. Tell Buckbeak I said hello." he turned away. "Harry! My _adorat_!" Sirius called and pulled Harry to him. "Ow!" Harry blurted out when his back was aggravated.

"Harry?" Sirius questioned. He looked around and pulled Harry gently into and alley before raising his shirt. His grey eyes turned red. "Who…" he growled feeling his fangs extend and the Beast urging him to defend his mate. "She was just teaching me a lesson," Harry defended...her. "I disobeyed." Harry insisted.

Sirius pulled down his love's shirt and tried to relax as the dark clouds above began to pour their contents onto the city. Sirius sank down and held Harry in his lap letting the rain bathe them. That woman was becoming a nuisance. And she NEVER learned! Ever since that other rainy night. That hot, rainy night 17 years ago. As Sirius rocked a crying Harry and sang to him gently (it was really a spell to heal the bleeding cuts), he began to think back.

FLASHBACK

_A storm was coming. In more ways than one. Three figures dashed through the forest trying to find the hidden portkey. A black tree with dead, reaching branches and a hollow in its trunk. James had begged his mother to come but she would never budge. Things were dangerous and people were going missing. The beasts were hungrier. Bolder._

_The woman suddenly dropped to her knees. Her secret was slowing them down. "Mommy?" Tom asked worried. At least, he tried to sound like he was. But he had trouble conveying emotion. She smiled all the same. "I'm fine…" she panted. James looked up like a stag hearing a hunter. Hoofprints and voices. "The guards are coming!" he alerted. "We have to get to the tree, now!" He tried to pull her up and miraculously, they reached the horrid tree. _

_They reached out to touch...but were thrown back instead of being teleported. Lily screamed in agony which alerted their hunters. James kneeled over her as blood ran down her legs. He glanced up just in time to see a huge, black horse with milky, white eyes and a skeletal body and wings land in front of him. "My Lord," he greeted staring into gray eyes that stared back coldly and promised pain. Oh, he had known and he had set up a precaution. No one left. They could alert the humans about their world and they'd be hunted all over again._

"_Please," James begged. "Forgive us, our Lord. We'll do anything. Give you anything. Lily is having a baby. The barrier rejected us and the baby is in danger." He swallowed. "Sirius...we were friends once. Great friends. Brothers almost."_

_Yes...before James met the woman. It was all about her. He and Remus were all but forgotten. James had even renounced his Animagi ways and with one potion, he had made himself a common wizard to win her love. Sirius almost mocked him but...then...he recalled a prophecy from long ago: When water pours from the skies and the wind howls with the sound of an infant's cry, a bond will be forged after laborious pains and blood spills. _

_Lily began to cry out in pain and the wind picked up._

"_Please, Lord Black," Lily pleaded, placing a shaky hand on her belly. She lay down on the floor, spreading her legs. _

"_I will help you," Sirius declared in a calm and composed voice. "But the circumstances require one measure."_

"_My Lord," James pleaded, holding up his palms. "I will suffer any punishment you see fit for our behaviour, but please help Lily and our baby!"_

"_No, that won't be the case," Sirius said, lowering James' hands with a calculating smile. "Your baby will, however, be bonded to me."_

_Lily and James exchanged looks in concern.  
"But my Lord -"_

"_It is the prophecy, Lily." Sirius' words seemed final._

_They were both aware of this old prophecy, everyone in their village was. But they could never imagine it would be their baby… It was a scary thought to have their future sealed by those words. And yet, she knew Lord Black had an endless fortune, he could surely take good care of her baby after he came of age. Lord Black ran the village with a firm hand, but he had shown countless times he was a kind man. No one had done good to their village like he had._

_Reluctantly, she nodded, tears streaming down her face, mingling with the rain that fell down from the sky. _

_She assumed birthing position, James by her side holding Tom's hand and hers. Lord Black jumped from his Thestral and quickly aided Lily. It didn't take long for the baby to come, covered in a thick layer of bloody mucus, screaming his lungs out._

_James handed Lord Black his jacket and he wrapped the tiny baby in it. Lily lay on the floor weakly staring at her son in Sirius' arms. Before delivering the baby to his mother, Sirius held him in front of his face. Something flashed in his grey eyes, a strong surge of emotion. He smiled at the baby, who had stopped crying and was now making soft noises. _

"_Harry," he said in a soft voice that was rarely ever heard coming from him. "You shall be named Harry, like the brave king you will grow up to be. And one day, you shall be mine. You shall love me and I shall love you for all eternity. No one will ever break our bond."_

_Lily watched the scene unfold with deep concern. This could be a blessing. She just wasn't sure if it would be. But then, Lord Black placed the baby on her arms and she forgot all about it._

END FLASHBACK

Harry looked up and the rain seemed to stop just from the action. Both men were soaked but didn't care. "I made you ruin your suit," Harry said touching the soaking, silvery coat that was surely expensive. Sirius smiled. "I'd walk through fire if it meant holding you again." he vowed. It brought back that bright smile. The sun itself came out as if on cue. Sirius replaced his sunglasses on his nose.

"Come, we will tell your mother we were caught in a sudden storm. And if she raises a finger to you, you will tell me." It was a command, not a question. Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." He took Lord Black's arm and was led back to his humble home on 9 ¾ Road.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Black Manor, loud voices could be heard from outside of Lord Black's office. Sirius had called his right-hand man, Remus Lupin, a werewolf he had known since their childhood.

"Are you completely and utterly insane?" Remus asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"She is no longer fit to be his guardian. Harry belongs to me, and she is in the way of our bonding."

"So you think killing her is the logical course of action?"

"Why shouldn't it be?" Sirius growled, losing his patience.

Remus sighed. "Sirius, think about this for a second… You're not a tyrant. You ran this village in peace for years now, you are respected and loved. You can't just give someone a death sentence without them committing a proper crime."

"I'll find something to blame her on –"

"You will risk your power and credibility! And what for?"

"For Harry!" the man was losing his temper, his eyes were red with anger.

"Look… What if you approached this differently? Try to do things the right way."

"I want to marry Harry, how is that the wrong way?"

"I meant you could first court him properly. Ask his parents for his hand, like a proper gentleman would do."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his old friend.

"I mean it. It could make a difference, perhaps this way the Potters…"

"The Potters will see that I always win."

"Yes, well, maybe breaking it down gently to them would help your case."

Sirius stopped to think, trying to calm himself down. His friend Remus had always been his moral compass, the one who tried to reason with him when his beastly temper got the best of him. Maybe this could be the way to go. Being the powerful man he was meant he never really had to ask for permission to do something. But Remus was right, one wrong move and this could all backfire and damage his reputation, and that would be terrible.

"It's settled then. I'll ask," he stopped to sigh exasperatedly at word, "Lily and James for Harry's hand. I'll court him and surely they will see that their son could have no better Mate."

"And does Harry think like that? Does he feel drawn to you like you to him?"

Sirius smiled enigmatically.

"It is a bond like no other, Remus. Nothing could stop this. He does feel drawn to me, even if he doesn't understand it yet. But in time he will. I will win his heart, even if it is already mine."

"Tell me something," Remus said satisfied. He opened a bottle of butterbeer. Sirius always had some handy. They were Harry's favorite and Remus was glad Sirius wasn't drinking the Firewhiskey.

"After all this, do you still think James a fool for falling in love? True, he gave up power. The thrill of running free and causing harmless chaos…but do you blame him? Can old friendships be repaired?" He would follow Sirius' lead on this. He missed running as a stag, a dog, and a wolf at times but he feared it couldn't be the same. They had a rat with them as well once upon a time but he proved a coward and sought the company of a rival clan ran by a snake-like man and so he was banished.

Sirius thought long and hard. What did he cherish most? His younger days or his present...and future? Which path drew him more? He picked up a picture frame and stared longingly. Yes...he knew the answer. He showed Remus the photo. "This is what matters," he pointed to Harry's portrait. James had sent it to him. "We will be civil. Kind even and possible assist each other from time-to-time but...James Potter is no longer my brother nor our friend."

()

"Harry, get the door." Lily told her son as she put another pie in the oven. Harry wiped his brown but only cause flour to smear on his face even more. Oh well. At least it was probably Nymphadora and her mother coming to collect their requested pastries.

"Do you bake as well as you dance and tell stories?" asked the baritone voice. "Might I sample your warm pie sometime?" Harry slammed the door in complete embarrassment. He was certain 'pie' meant something else.

"HARRY!" Lily screeched. "Sorry, it was the wind." Harry smiled and opened the door. "Lord Black, I apologize. Please come in. Tea? Coffee?" 'Soap to wash out your filthy mouth?' she thought.

"Coffee." Sirius smiled as he entered as if he hadn't had a door slammed in his face. The reaction had been worth it. He was dressed in a fine black suit with silver embroidery down the front and around the cuffs that resembled leaves. His ever present cane that contained his wand in his hand. In his other, he held orchids. Harry's favorite flowers and right from the Black Manor gardens themselves!

"Call your husband," he requested of Lily. she nodded. "Wipe your face." she whispered to her son who dashed up to his room to clean up.

()

"How can we help you, our Lord?" James asked as they sat in the tiny living room. Sirius was observing the house. Clean. Tidy. Cute...but not suitable for a princess. His eyes always wandered back to Harry who had washed and changed into a simple white shirt and black trousers. Sirius missed those long locks framing his face. Missed holding it. Pulling it back like a leash…

"Ahem…" he said smiling as Harry admired the vase of his flowers in every color of the rainbow. "Yes, to business," he was speaking in the English accent today. "I have come today with one hope in mind." he stared at Harry whose green eyes met his as if sensing it had to do with him. "I was hurt when you told Harry he was not to see me again when I want only what is best for him. For all of us," he began. "I behaved inappropriately at the ball the other night but it was only because Harry makes me feel such strong emotions."

Harry blushed deeply. Sirius reached into his coat and pulled out two things at first: a black quill and a folded paper which he spread out. James and Lily gasped recognizing it. "I have come to plead with you both to allow me to make Harry happy. To give him only the best of anything and everything he desires. To ensure you both are cared for for the rest of your lives as well. Handsomely so. I want to repair the friendship we once had," This part was a lie but what must be done, would be done. "I need both your blessings and your permission. I beg with all my heart and soul you'll allow me this." he rose and reached into his coat again. This time, he pulled out a small box. Instead of wood and velvet, it was carved from a diamond! Harry's face burned hotter as the lid was lifted.

It was a golden band with the same runes carved into the band as his unique wand. In the center twinkled a beautiful, round-cut diamond that gleamed all colors when the light hit it. "I want," Lord Black continued as he knelt before Harry. "To make you my wife. To make you Lady Harry Black. I love you, Harry and always have. And always will. Give me your answer now." he pleaded.

Harry gasped. Tears were in his eyes. He was already raising his hand to accept the ring. "Lord Black, my answer is…" From his smile, Sirius knew the answer. His heart swelled as he waited to hear the word though.

"No." Lily said coldly. Firmly.

Everyone froze. "But Mum, I want to…!" Harry stood up.

"Be silent!" She snapped. She calmed down a bit. "Darling, Cedric came by this morning while you were in the garden and he asked for your hand. I told him yes."

"I don't want to. I don't love him." Harry argued feeling like he could cry.

Sirius stood up angrily and pointed to the contract. "You made an Unbreakable Vow, woman. 17 years ago. You will not deny me what is mine."

"Contract?" Harry asked. Sirius winked at him then turned back to Lily. His eyes went to James. "You promised me 'anything' to save them." he reminded. "If I am not given what I came for by sundown, you must accept the fate I generously waived. Hand him over, James.

"Leave," Lily told Sirius. "Harry needs someone his own age. He doesn't need silly ideas in his mind and he does not need you coming around anymore. I revoke your permission to enter our home." Sirius felt the air become thinner. She had put up a protection ward...against him!

"Sirius?" Harry asked in fear as his mentor's nose bled. The first time he ever used his real name. It was delicious.

"Harry...I have to..to go." he wheezed.

"No, no! You can always come inside!" Harry insisted. But he knew it was too late.

"Harry, I'll be back for you. I promise." he kissed Harry before leaving. "How could you?!" Harry screamed at his parents. He ran to his room and threw himself on the bed to sob. He thought back to more of his past with his beloved mentor.

FLASHBACK

"You wave your hand in a circular motion, like so," the man waved his hand in example, "and enunciate the spell."

Thirteen-year-old Harry stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Expecto Patronum," he announced in a clear voice.

The man, Sirius Black, nodded in approval and motioned with his hand to encourage Harry to try the spell out with his wand.

Breathing deep, Harry focused on the memory he chose and allowed it to fill his head. It was somewhat fuzzy, being a memory from when he was just about three years old, but it was one of the best he had and even if the visual aspect of the memory was a bit unclear, the feelings and sensations surrounding it were very strong. It had been the first time he flew, mounting on a broom for toddlers. He remembered the feel of the wind kissing his face, gently as it had been late spring, and the adrenaline of being up in the air higher than he'd ever been. He had snatched it from the attic where his mother kept it. She had never let him try it as she was too afraid he would fall and get hurt.

He smiled at the irony that the memory he chose for his Patronus had been provided by the same man who was teaching him; after all it had been a gift from Lord Black.

At last, Harry felt confident in the pictures flooding his mind, and cast the spell. A thin wisp of silver appeared from the end of his wand but quickly disappeared.

"It's ok, remember this is not an easy spell. It is advanced magic, but I think you should know about it. It's a dangerous world out there, Harry."

The boy nodded once more and breathed in and out. His mind filled once again with pictures of his tiny hands gripping the broom handle nervously, occasionally looking down to see a pair of grey eyes gazing proudly at him. His ears filled with the sweet sound of a laugh like a bark.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry announced, confident in the happiness this memory brought him. This time, the thin wisp of silver grew into a shapeless form. It hovered for a while before disappearing.

Harry shot to Lord Black's arm with a bright grin, and the man embraced him contently.

"I always knew you'd be a brilliant wizard, Harry," Sirius said, lifting the boy's chin to lock eyes with him.

Another memory flashed. Harry had been 15 this time and overheard a conversation between his father and Sirius who had come over late at night. Harry was headed down for a cup of cold water but instead hid in the shadow of the stair bannister.

"Lily is afraid, Sirius. She knows what you are. What I used to be. She's terrified on Animagi. That's why she wants to break the bond. Can't you see her point of view?" He poured his old friend a glass of...was it juice? It was thick and red. "I know you don't like her because she's human. But she does have the powers of a witch and is his mother. She knows best."

"She can't possibly think I will ever harm Harry. You know the prophecy, you know something magical was created between me and Harry that night. You merely signed it."

"I can't let you take him now. It's too soon. You're impatient as ever, Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head and gulped down his drink. "I can wait, Prongs… But I won't let Lily break the vow. I won't let Harry go." He paused. "It's bad enough she took you."

"I chose HER." James reminded him. "She's not at fault so don't take your hatred out on her. If I don't agree with her, she could leave...and you know what happens then. My soul's connected to her."

"You chose a woman, a human, over your Animagus form… You could have been powerful. I won't let Harry live a pointless life like yours." "

"Have you forgotten, Padfoot? Harry's a Hanyou. A half-human." He turned and the fire made his brown eyes gleam amber. The color of his Stag.

Sirius's eyes lit up greyish-blue. "Not if he pledges himself to the Pack. We've made changes to the Pledge so there will never again be a betrayal." he smirked. "Sirius, my friend…" Sirius shook his head as if turning down an offer. "I don't need you anymore. I have something far better. Better than you ever were." He raised his glass mockingly. "Cheers." He downed the rest. "Mmm...good year." he said approvingly. "Miss Pansy Parkinson was what? 16? You always knew how to pick the best, Prongs." He laughed as James looked almost shameful.

END FLASHBACK

Harry shot awake. He couldn't believe what he'd seen and heard. What was Sirius? What was his father? ….did he even care?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

For weeks they passed each other in the streets and for weeks they spoke not a word but their eyes held longing. Hands itching to reach out and touch. Harry had found the ring by his window one night outside the glass. Delighted, he kept it on him at all times. He started helping around town more and earning more money. Cedric would follow more than ever asking if he could assist but Harry always turned him down. He was on a mission.

At last, his hard work paid off. He slipped into the shop of his friend Draco who helped him select the perfect item Draco smiled as Harry left. His silver eyes lighting up for a brief moment and the pupils turned to reptilian slits before the eyes returned to normal.

()

Harry lay in bed. At midnight, his magic sensed him in the shadows of his house. Unable to enter but close. Harry smiled and opened his nightstand drawer. A beautiful orchid magicked so it didn't need water or even a pot. It could sit in a vase and bloom happily for many years all by itself. The blossoms changed every now and then on their own.

Harry added one more thing with a black ribbon tying it to the long, thick stem before opening the window and looking about. There! He smiled down as his lover kissed his own fingers and raised them to him. Harry 'caught' it and pressed it to his heart before offering his own kiss. He tossed the flower down.

The flower made an odd clang sound barely visible at all but Sirius heard it clearly. He bent down to pick up the token of love. Tied with a black ribbon made of the same material as his red cloak Sirius kept for him...was a ring.

A gold band. The masculine twin of Harry's. The band was etched with the word 'For my love. My Moon and Stars.'

Sirius' heart skipped a beat. All this time he knew he wanted Harry, knew he had to have him, but he was worried Harry would never love him as strongly as he did. Sure, he was Lord Black, an Animagus, a beast capable of destroying people – an ancient soul. He was the governor of their village, and his climb to the top had meant spilling blood, even if it was not innocent blood. It was the blood of traitors, the blood of prejudiced humans, people who wanted to extinguish their species. So, naturally, he had to become cold as stone. It was only the promise of Harry's bond, seventeen years ago, that had kept a tiny flame burning inside of him, preventing his heart to go completely cold.

And now, he thought as he clenched the wedding band in his hand, he knew he had Harry's love. He knew that flame was not to be blown out.

Harry was in the market, shopping for groceries as his mother had told him. It was his main task, and he was quite happy with it. It meant he could take long walks in town, talk to some of his acquaintances when they met his way, and to be out in the sun. But his favourite days were not sunny days. He preferred rainy days, and he would often slip out to let the rain kiss his skin. He would do this more often had his mother not forbid him, because 'you might catch a cold, or pneumonia, who knows!'. Ever since he was a little boy he loved to feel the rain, loved the water, loved to feel soaked in it. Most people ran from the outdoors when it rained, looking for shelter, but he relished in it.

Today was a rainy day, and he had managed to get out because they were out of fruit – well, he had to eat a whole bunch of apples, pears and a kiwi until he was stuffed, but it all worked out. His mother had no other choice but to let him go get groceries even though it was raining.

Harry walked through the fruit stands, shopping bag in hand, when a familiar face caught his eye. It was Lord Black… Sirius. The man looked at him as well, it was no coincidence that he was here. He had maids who shopped for him. Looking around, Harry made sure no one was intently watching them. Sirius smirked at him from the opposite side of the fruit stand.

Sighing, Harry made a show of grabbing different sized apples, testing out if they seemed ripe enough, squeezing them between his fingers. He picked up a few and shoved them in his bag, then moved along to pomegranates, lifting them up to his nose and inhaling the sweet scent.

Sirius followed along on his side of the stand, never averting his gaze from the boy. He watched as Harry gently picked up a peach and locked eyes with him. He took a bite of the peach, closed his eyes and let its juice drip from his mouth to his chin.

Harry smirked. What else could he tease his secret lover with? He paid for the fruit and spotted the bakery. Would they have what he needed? He moved over and searched. Oooh! Perfect! He paid for the treat and made sure Lord Black had a clear view. He took his snack to a bench in the town square and unwrapped the hot hunny bun. He coated it with the white glaze and bit in with a moan. He allowed the white substance to coat his mouth and chin.

Ch. 7

Enough was enough. It was too much. Sirius felt something burning inside him, like a beast wanting to come out and play. He strode towards Harry and fiercely took his hand. The grocery bags as well as what was left of the bun fell to the ground as they walked to the woods surrounding the town.

"Sir…?" Harry managed to gasp as they reached the denser part of the woods at a strange velocity. There was no answer, just a pair of intense silver eyes staring back at him. Sirius grabbed his face and kissed Harry passionately. Their tongues entwined in a furious dance that lasted a while.

"You tease me too much," Sirius said in a low voice, full of desire.

Harry blushed. "I wasn't aware you were in town, Sir…" He gasped as Sirius picked him up and pinned him to a tree. Harry's long legs around the Lord's waist. "Horse shit," the man growled. "You flashed me that teasing, little smile. Do you enjoy being a cock tease, Harry?" he demanded.

Harry felt the rain on his skin mixed with the desire rushing through his veins. "Only for you...husband." he licked the man's cheek.

A shiver ran through Sirius' spine. He let Harry's legs touch the ground and stepped away to admire the soaking wet figure in front of him. Harry's clothes stuck to his skin.

Understanding the longing in Sirius' gaze, Harry took off his shirt and dropped it to the soil. He then started unzipping his pants, sliding them and his boxers to the ground. He stood naked in front of Sirius, letting the man enjoy the sight. He would have felt self conscious if it weren't for the devilish smile on Lord Black's face. He moved closer to Sirius and kissed him, while unbuttoning his robes.

Sirius stopped him but briefly. "We have rings representing our Bond but we are not yet official…haven't taken our vows..."

Harry shushed him. "I. Harry James Potter-Black vow to be a devoted, loving sub mate. I hope to be Lady of Black Manor and pray that the day when we can show everyone our love comes quickly." he vowed.

Sirius' breath hitched. He removed the rest of his robes and pulled Harry down so that they knelt on the ground. Harry did not realize it yet, but they were in a secret part of the woods. It was where Sirius' ancient clan gathered for meetings sometimes. A special tree, sleeping now but could wake and be very violent with strangers, stood in the center. A Whomping Willow. It would not attack Sirius and recognized Harry as a mate.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, the Third of His Name, vow to be a devoted and loving dom mate. I hope to make you the Lady, nay, Regina of my home. I will show you proudly to the town and to my family you will soon meet, I will honor, love and protect you for all eternity." he replied.

"Regina?" Harry asked. Sirius called him that before. At the ball. Sirius smiled. "My...Queen." he translated. "My princess will become a queen."

Harry blushed prettily. "Alright, we're wed. Doesn't the groom usually deflower his bride afterwards?"

Sirius inhaled sharply. "What? Here? What about a warm bed and candles or…"

Harry kissed his Dom deeply who returned it with equal passion. Tongues danced as Harry felt for something...ah! He broke away and tied Sirius's white handkerchief around his neck loosely. The ends could be pulled to tighten it if desired. "We can always use the bed later. It's such a beautiful day. I don't want to waste it, Sir."

Sirius sighed. "Harry, MY mate and Lady calls me by my name."

Harry smiled. "My Dom. Sirius."

"I love the sound of those words," Sirius said, kissing Harry's neck and nibbling on it. He started gently, he didn't want to hurt Harry, but soon he understood that the harder he bit the more the boy moaned. Sirius grabbed a handful of Harry's wild hair and pushed, exposing his throat. He licked a stripe just above the handkerchief. Sirius tested out Harry's willingness to serve him by pushing him slowly to his knees, a hand still firmly gripping his hair.

Harry should have been nervous, it was the first time doing anything like this, but the arousal was too strong and it kept his fidgeting thoughts at bay. He gave an experimental lick from base to tip of Sirius' thick cock and let the taste of precum coat his tongue. He marvelled at the warm musky taste. Harry looked up and saw the man staring at him through heavy lidded eyes in perfect control of him. Harry enclosed his mouth around the heavy shaft and suckled the head, teasing its owner. Sirius moaned, keeping his eyes on the green ones below him. He let go of Harry's hair and placed his fingers on both ends of the handkerchief, pulling them and slowly choking his lover. Harry shut his eyes in pleasure but kept sucking, not too deep, just teasing. He moaned and the vibration sent a shiver through Sirius' body. He loosened his grip on the handkerchief, and Harry breathed in deep.

"Keep kneeling," he demanded. Harry complied.

"You intrigue me, Harry," Sirius admitted. "I thought you would be delicate and frail, but now I see I was wrong… I like this side of you better."

"My Dom, I might have gentle words for you, read the sweetest of fairy tales… But I crave your rough hands, your firm command, and your low voice in my ear as you tell me what a tease I am."

Sirius growled. "Tonight, I'll take your body in the wet, cool grass. Tomorrow, I'll tie you to my warm, soft bed. You'll leave it only when I give my permission." Harry smiled at this. "Little cock tease." Sirius growled. His eyes lit up silvery-grey as Harry stared spellbound. "Good little princess." that exotic accent again. "Now lay down. On your side." he commanded. Harry blinked but obeyed. He giggled as he felt the man kneel down and inhale his sweet scent all over. "You smell like that glazed bun you teased me with." he growled again. "Did you imagine that was my seed all over you?"

Harry giggled. "Of course." His Dom chuckled. "So be it." He lay by Harry facing the opposite way so that their groins were in each other's face. "I will taste your private areas...and you will partake in mine. Together…wait..." he gripped Harry's hair and cast a spell. Harry's messy hair fell to just above his cute arse. "Perfect." Sirius said. Harry shook his head. "I'm anything but perfect, Master."

What they had was unique. He had never met anyone who took so much control of him and yet respected him so much.

Harry nuzzled his Dom's inner thigh and felt a surge of arousal creep up again. He licked up a stripe along his thigh, his bollocks, along the base of his cock to the tip. Then, he engulfed him as far as his inexperienced throat allowed him, eliciting a moan from Sirius.

The older man licked strips along Harry's thighs and dragged his teeth over the soft untouched skin. He nuzzled the nest of hairs that rested just over his erect cock, making it bob in anticipation. He then swallowed his cock to the root. Harry moaned in surprise around Sirius' member, sending vibrations all over the man's body.

"You taste delicious," Sirius said, through moans.

Harry could only nod in agreement. After what seemed like hours, both men came in the others' mouths. Harry flopped on the grass enjoying his treat. He felt large hands pull him up. Sirius sat on a very large tree stump with Harry in his lap. He lightly ground his obsession/love against his cock. "Remember you did this to me? When we flew that night on Buckbeak?" he bucked his hips miming what he wanted. "This time, no one's here to stop us. Is there, Harry?" he demanded. "You want my cock in you? Just like this?" He licked Harry's neck and ear.

Harry gasped as he sat on Sirius like a throne being forced to grind against the large cock seeking entrance. "Yes!" he replied as Sirius tightened the handkerchief like a leash.

Harry threw his head back as he felt the pressure around his throat and the air slowly run out. This, along with Sirius licking the sensitive skin on his neck, made him fully hard again.

"I want you in me," he whispered.

Sirius growled and gripped Harry's cock, teasingly jerking it a few times. His hand travelled further down and reached Harry's arsehole. He felt him tense at the touch, but quickly resumed his nipping at his skin. He touched his entrance softly, just taunting the boy, and then placed his fingers on top of Harry's mouth.

"Open," he demanded.

Harry obeyed and felt Sirius' digits entering his mouth. The taste of Sirius' release lingered, and he coated his lover's fingers with his stained saliva. The grey eyed man moved the fingers once more to the boy's entrance, this time pressing. He slipped a finger in without much resistance and felt Harry's body slowly relax as he fingered him. His moans encouraged Sirius to slip another finger in and speed up his pace. As much as he loved touching every inch of his Mate's body, the Beast inside of Sirius wanted nothing more than to ravage him. Slowly, he added a third finger, and his arousal peaked at Harry's gasp of pain and pleasure.

"Please, my Master," Harry pleaded, his eyes closed.

Sirius withdrew his fingers and, still touching his hole, muttered an incantation to lubricate him. He grabbed his own erection and pressed it against Harry's entrance, pushing in ever so slowly. He scrunched up his eyes. Even after being stretched, it felt so tight… He breathed in, it was all it took not to push inside and let the Beast take the boy. Not just yet.

"Does it feel good?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded quickly with his brow furrowed. It hurt a bit, but he could feel the pleasure building up as his Dom entered him inch by inch.

"This is a sacred altar we sit upon," Sirius informed indicating the large, round stump. "The first tree of this world, a holly tree, stood here. It blessed many special witches and wizards with the wood it provided before it passed. It's been the traditional spot for many a mating for my ancient family." Harry didn't see his eyes light up as he looked around. Harry didn't see or hear them but Sirius did. His family. The Animagi. An ancient clan James had betrayed. They came to watch a new member be inducted into their clan. "Are you ready, Harry?" Sirius whispered when Harry was impaled on his shaft completely. He leaned against his Dom. His hands were on the altar for support.

"I am." Harry answered.

Sirius grabbed Harry firmly by his waist so he could thrust into him. He felt delicious around his cock. He took hold of a fistful of Harry's now long hair and pulled, allowing him to enter Harry deeper. He set up a faster pace, thrusting into him harder and harder. Harry moaned out loud as he felt Sirius hit a spot deep inside him.

Sirius' silvery eyes lit up as the Beast's passion was too strong. He couldn't control the need to take Harry roughly, carelessly. He started pushing in faster, harder, making Harry babble incoherently. He could feel the boy's thighs tremble and he knew he was close.

"Please Sirius," Harry cried.

"Tell me, tell your Master what you want."

"I want to - I need to come!"

Sirius growled and tightened his hands around the boy's throat - he needed to feel his skin directly, feel his fingers pressing harder. Harry whimpered and felt the air run out, allowing every inch of his body to feel more awake than ever.

"Come for me, my Regina," Sirius growled, sensing his own imminent orgasm.

Harry came with a strangled moan, shooting his seed all over himself. Sirius kept thrusting until he felt Harry's legs tremble uncontrollably and came with a wolfish growl worthy of a Beast.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

They collapsed on the sacred stump. It was big enough for them both. It must have been a huge, beautiful tree. Sirius had slipped from him after two or three playful extra thrusts making Harry laugh and moan. They were gazing into each other's eyes. Harry thought it strange but beautiful the way his Lord's eyes lit up. "What big eyes you have." he murmured.

"All the better to see every inch of your beautiful skin, my dear." came the reply.

"What soft lips you have."

"All the better to worship your flesh with, my dear."

Harry smirked. "What a big d…" they were interrupted by sounds from the forest. They sat up quickly. "Siri…" Harry whispered.

"Shhh! Fear not." Sirius said handing Harry his own shirt. It fell to Harry's knees. Sirius stood proud though.

"_Vino la mine!" _Sirius called with open arms. Somehow, Harry understood his words. "Come to me!" they beckoned. From the trees came the creatures of the forest. Mammal, bird, and reptile. Insect and fish traveling by stream. They weren't natural but at the same time… perfectly natural. Harry noticed their eyes all seemed to glow. All colors of the rainbow and some he had never seen.

"Children of the night and forest!" Sirius laughed. "What beautiful music they have heard us make!" A white snake slithered over. It's eyes resembled those of Draco Malfoy who helped him create the ring. Sirius bent to pet its head. Harry watched frozen until Sirius beckoned him. "Come here, Harry." he held out his hand.

Harry stood and walked over and took his lover's hand trustingly. He too knelt and began to stroke the smooth scales. The snake vibrated in pleasure. Harry began to smile and laugh.

"So many beautiful creatures, I don't think I ever saw half of them…" Harry stated in wonder.

"They are wild beasts, my love… But they are precious. When the humans tried to persecute us and extinguish us, they didn't settle for us wizarding kind. They wanted to kill these rare creatures. I made a vow to protect them, one I shall honor until the day I die."

Harry looked around. He understood better. "Is that why we left? Why Grimmauld was founded?"

Sirius rubbed his cheek tenderly. "I don't hate all humans. Some of our finest wand-wielders have human blood. Some of those with magical blood find their way here if they need refuge. I cannot allow anyone to leave though and risk exposure. I'll do anything for you. Never ask that of me though, my love. Out there, it is a dark, cruel place."

More animals came over to examine and welcome Harry. "I promise." Harry vowed. He looked around but seemed disappointed. "I had hoped my Padfoot was here. I suppose he is just a dog after all. I miss him. I wonder if he has a family."

Sirius cupped Harry's chin. "Close your eyes." he said. Harry did as he asked. He heard a rustling of the grass and the sound of magic in the air. /Look upon me/ the voice in his mind said. Harry opened his eyes. Padfoot sat before him instead of Sirius. Harry looked around at first then back at the dog. Those eyes. Harry tilted his head. There was something new. A golden collar around Padfoot's neck. In Wizard form, it was a ring. Now, it was magicked to allow him to wear the gift his beloved had given him.

"Sirius." Harry smiled knowing the truth.

Sirius's eyes crinkled with a smile. He went behind a tree and came out with one last gift for his love as the rain stopped. "My red hood." Harry smiled and pulled it on making the 'animals' cheer in their own special ways. Sirius shifted back and sat by Harry. "This cloak is a symbol of my Queen. Only my Queen wears this. No harm shall come to you as you journey through my...our...forest."

Harry kissed him. "And no harm will I do to these beautiful creatures. Can I be like you? Can I be a Child of the Night and Forest?" he asked moving to sit in Sirius's lap.

"I would love to teach you!" Sirius replied with a grin, surprised at the request. "What form do you suppose you will take?"

() ()

_Fifteen-year-old Harry waved his wand around, practicing a circle movement and mouthing the incantation. The grey eyed man regarded him in silence, waiting for the boy to feel ready to cast the spell. _

_Harry gave the man a curt nod with a focused expression. He waved the wand in the correct motion. _

_"Expecto Patronum!" He exclaimed. _

_A strong wisp of silver escaped his wand, but the Patronus still didn't form a particular shape. _

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't… Let me try again." Harry asked. Sirius nodded and smiled. _

_"Expecto Patronum!" Harry enunciated, focusing on his strong memory. _

_The usual wisp of silver left his wand, but this time it didn't form a shapeless mist. Slowly, the shape of a big furry dog formed, jumping up and down around Harry and finally settling down in front of him in a noble pose. _

_Sirius was relieved. It wasn't a Stag or Doe. Now there were many deer in his clan but James had always stood out. _

"_MY pride and joy. My most precious life." he held Harry close and kissed his temple. Harry felt loved. He felt special. He felt...love._

_()_

Harry smiled and kissed the spot where Sirius's jaw met his ear making the man shiver. "I know what it is...but I can't tell. It's a surprise." he teased. "Oh no!" he realized. "Mum's going to kill me for being out late." he sighed and removed his cloak. She would burn it if she saw it. She had promised.

Sirius stood up. Harry in his arms. "Leave that to me, Regina." he said.

()

Sirius had taken Harry home. Sirius had asked him to wait outside. Harry listened waiting for hell. It never came. She came out smiling.

"Tell me when you visit your grandmother, honey, ok? I know she loves company but...well...your brother...I don't want you to…" she held back tears.

"Yeah… Of course, Mom." Harry replied, caught off guard by her patience and kind words, and especially the fact that she didn't seem fazed by Harry's arrival with Lord Black.

He stared at Sirius for some seconds, a quizzical look on his face, trying to understand what they could have talked about - had they come to an understanding? Sirius' face was expressionless, no clue about what he could have said to her to make her accept.

These thoughts quickly dissipated as Harry felt her warm arms envelop him in a hug. He hadn't been hugged by his mother since this messy situation began, and at some point he had started to think that she would never look at him with the same shining emerald eyes. It was quite an ungrateful situation - to choose between his mother's wishes and the man he had come to love. As much as he loved his mother and was thankful for all she ever did for him, he could hardly stay away from the path that lead him to Sirius. The man had always been somewhat present in his life, tutoring him and presenting him with gifts like his beloved first broom. There had always been some connection between them, and it only got stronger and more defined as the years passed by. Harry could never put his finger on it, but he could never stray from the older man. And he had never wanted to, really.

"Mum, are you feeling ok?

She looked up. "Of course, darling. I acted like such a fool a few days ago. Sirius, I pray you'll forgive me. Who could make a better husband than you for Harry?"

Sirius raised his hand. "Lily, I meant it when I said I want to take care of you all. Harry is safe with me." he took out the papers and his black quill. Harry watched as his parents signed. James and Sirius shared an odd look. Sirius took the contract and signed it himself and turned to Harry. Harry also took the quill…

And became Harry James Potter-Black.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Sirius carried Harry over the threshold of Black Manor. "I'll give you a nice, big wedding soon." Sirius promised. Harry smiled. "Our wedding in the forest was magical. I wouldn't change it for the world." he knew that they would have to have a Bonding Ceremony for the town though. It was tradition. But he cherished the woods and rainy days more than ever.

Sirius' hands roamed his body. "Shall I show you the library? The stables again? Buckbeak would love to see you again...perhaps the gardens…"

"Where's the bedroom?" Harry asked. Sirius blinked. "You want to…"

"No." Harry said. "Something else. 

()

Cedric had followed the pair to the manor and slipped in before the gate shut. How could Harry have married another man! A much older man! Sure Black was very handsome but...damn it! Harry was his! Hiding among the shrubbery, he took out his omnioculars and searched. There! A bedroom on the third floor! He peered in and the lenses showed him something that filled him with rage.

Harry and the thief weren't exactly making love. Rather, they lay on the bed snogging like mad. They tumbled trying to gain dominance over the other. Cedric gulped when Black picked up the feather of a hippogriff and began tickling Harry all over.

()

"Stop! That's cheating! We said no touching below the waist!" Harry laughed.

Harry gasped when the feather was taken away. "Let me have you," Sirius whispered. "Let me fill you with my love." He kissed down Harry's throat, chest and belly. The feather replaced with something...else…

"Aaah!" Harry thought he knew what it was. Sirus' wand. The feather teased his genitals. "Yes…." he rasped and grabbed the headboard. "Yes! Yes!"

"Harry..." the deep voice cooed. Harry opened his green eyes. Sirius had taken the white handkerchief, the one they used in the forest, and bound Harry's hands to the headboard comfortably. "Mine." Sirius smirked.

Harry remembered something he always wanted to know but never had the courage to ask. "Your voice...where are you from, Sirius? You remember the other world. Who were you there? Where are you from? I want to know your story. I want to know your past. So tell me slowly from the start." he requested as Sirius stared into his eyes.

"Is it important to you?" Sirius replied.

"When it comes to stories," Harry sang. "I thought I knew them all. Leave out no detail, savor every part. Tell it 'til I know every bit by heart." Harry got comfortable. He was beautiful tied with their special handkerchief and dressed in white among the black sheets and comforter.

"In my younger years," Sirius said. "We lived among the humans but it was not in harmony. I was a young general who led strong armies. I was ruthless and bloodthirsty. For they killed our kind in return. I had many impaled. We...feasted on their flesh as they feasted on ours. Stories came that I was a common vampire and they sought to finish us. And so…"

"You found a way to open a portal." Harry guessed. "How?"

"The tree stump we made love on and sealed our Bond, my Regina. "It was our first meeting place and it was magical and powerful. We prayed...it answered...at the cost of more than half its precious life. We left what is known as Romania. We built what you know as your home and the tree happily gave what it had left over the years to create wands for its children that was growing again after repopulating. We set laws and traditions. We also set the necessary punishments you've seen." Sirius answered kissing down Harry's neck, chest. And belly.

Harry realized something. "Tom...you punished Tom."

"I did," Sirius admitted.

()()

_Tom watched silently from behind the walls of the Potter house as Sirius embraced and congratulated Harry. The fifteen-year-old boy had just performed a perfect corporeal Patronus Charm, his Patronus form being a big furry dog. Tom sneered at the exchange between his younger brother and the older man._

'_Perfect little Harry', he thought with deep disdain. Tom had once been perfect as well – Potter's first born boy, he showed early signs of being a child prodigy. He was smart – no, brilliant – and had the potential to be a great man. When he was a young boy and an only child, Lily and James often read to their little Tom, their little genius. They read to him every night, ensuring their son would grow up with a thirst for knowledge. But then little Harry came along and Lily and James stopped reading to Tom – they bought him books to no end, but they spent the nights reading to little Harry._

_Tom grew up to be thirsty for power, not knowledge. He had been on the woods the day Harry was born, he had witnessed the bond form. So he resented Harry for being born and bonding with a powerful man, the most powerful in the village – their governor. Tom would have to move mountains in his search for power, and yet Harry only had to be himself and fulfil his bond with Lord Black. How was that fair? That he, a prodigy, the brightest in his lineage, should be the unlucky one. That he should have to watch Sirius, the mightiest wizard in Grimmauld, embrace his brother and not him? That one day, his brother should rise to power after he wed Lord Black, and Tom would remain an unknown, common man._

_And yet, he could tell that Harry didn't acknowledge the fate that awaited him. He didn't understand how lucky he was, perhaps he didn't even know. He was a fool, a naive child. _

_Tom himself attempted the Patronus hoping to prove to Lord Black he was worthier. At last, he produced a small, silver snake during a lesson. Harry clapped of course. "Tom, you did great!" _

_Tom felt no gratitude. He looked at Harry with disgust and envy._

_Lord Black peered over the rims of his dark blue sunglasses (the ones from the Dracula movie) at the snake. Tom waited for his praise. Black pushed up his shades. "Yes," he said with little interest. "Not a bad start." he said instead. Tom was stunned at the lack of care. Lord Black crossed over to Harry. His hands touching the boy's face and hair. "Dancing princess." he said making Harry smile at his favorite nickname. Sirius turned to Tom. "Your lesson is finished for today. I believe your father wants you to go to town and pick up some things from Snape. You've done...passable."_

_Tom was outraged. Passable! He'd make sure Harry passed…_

_()_

_1 month ago..._

_Snape raced to the Mother Tree. What had he done?_

_His brothers and sisters looked up alarmed as the Snake-Animagus entered. "Forgive me for interrupting the meeting, my Lord," he asked of Sirius who looked annoyed. "Speak." he growled._

_Severus bowed his head. "This afternoon, Thomas Riddle Potter entered my shop and purchased poison for 'rats'. And now… Harry is in a coma."_

_Everyone froze. Not a sound was heard. Not even from the trees. "MY Harry…" Sirius was breathing hard. His eyes glowed grey. Icy, cold steel grey._

"_I think Tom poisoned him, My Lord." Severus said. "I'll accept any punishment."_

_The Animagi in attendance began to call for revenge. They cared not that it was their future queen's own kin. They wanted blood atonement. _

"_You've done the right thing in warning me, Severus, and for that I shall not punish you. As for Tom…" Lord Black transformed into human form again and straightened up, his face hard as stone. _

_()()_

_Sirius' first instinct was to think of running to the Potters and turn to his Animagus form and shred the boy to pieces, to feast on his flesh and blood. But he had to dissociate himself from the Beast in order to do this correctly. As much as he wanted to end him for attempting to murder Harry, he was still a Governor and not a tyrant. Their village had laws - ones he never hated more than now - and they needed to be enforced. _

_For that reason, he now stood in front of said murderer in his prison cell. His eyes burned with rage as he faced the boy who tried to poison his own brother. He had granted him a trial but he was determined to get a confession. Tom was not collaborating, which for Sirius was not a problem… In fact, all the better - this way he had an excuse for extracting the confession out of him. _

"_What more do you want me to say? My little brother is in the hospital and I'm being forced away from him!" Tom said, all words and no emotion. He played his part well. _

"_You can drop the act, Tom… You might have fooled me with your words, but you forget that I have seen the way you look at Harry. You despise him, you always have."_

"_Nonsense!"_

"_I never understood why and I didn't care. If I had known what you would be capable of…"_

"_Lord Black, I beg you to see reason… Harry is my own blood."_

"_And yet you tainted it!" Tom's lies fuelled his rage and the older man raised his wand. "Crucio!"_

_A flash of red spewed from his wand straight into Tom's body, immediately making the boy twist in agony. He could only move his shoulders and raise his hips, as he was bound to a chair. The dark haired boy stifled a scream, he would not give in. The pain stopped after a minute and Tom stilled, sweat already dripping down his temples._

"_Confess, murderer!" Lord Black shouted, a vein bulging in his neck. _

"_I've…" Tom breathed in, gathering his thoughts. "I've nothing to confess, My Lord."_

"_Crucio!"_

_The red light hit Tom again and made him writhe violently in his seat. With the force of the convulsions he bit his tongue and blood dripped from his lips. He endured what seemed like an eternity, one Cruciatus curse after the other. He couldn't contain his shrieking anymore, his bones felt like they were on fire and nothing made sense anymore, except for one thing. _

"_There is no good and evil…" He slurred as the pain slowed down, exhaling sharply. "There is only power and those too weak to seek it."_

_Sirius growled and a beastly anger took over him. Wand and all curses forgotten, he threw himself a Tom and gripped his throat with powerful strength. The boy choked, never breaking eye contact with Lord Black. As the air almost ran out and Tom started to roll his eyes to the back of his head, Sirius let go for a few seconds. Tom gasped viciously for air but soon Sirius' hands were tightening around his throat once again. Choked out words came out and Sirius loosened his grip._

"_Why -" Tom gasped. "Why did you c-choose him?"_

"_What kind of question is that?!" Sirius growled and tightened the grip for a few more seconds, before letting go._

"_Harry doesn't - he doesn't understand. He's fragile and has no ambition."_

"_Harry is -"_

"_He will bring you nothing!" Tom's gasps now seemed more like angry sobs. "Nothing! You picked the wrong son. I could have run this village alongside you and we would be undefeatable!" _

"_You think yourself worthy to sit at my side? You fail in every lesson I ever taught you. You do not respect nature as Harry does. You think yourself so smart that you do not have to study anything! Harry's thirst and drive for knowledge and not for power is one thing that attracts me. He is respectful and kind."_

_Sirius stared at Tom's face. "You have beauty…" he leaned forward giving Tom a brief glimmer of hope. Sirius smirked and threw him harshly into the stone wall. "But your beauty is skin deep. Inside, you are rotted and ugly. You feel nothing. You are obsessed with power. You want me because I brim with the ultimate power and that is most undesirable in a mate, I'm afraid." he turned and picked up a whip with three tendrils instead of one._

"_Harry will live," he informed. "However, your sentence has been unanimously decided by a very special council more powerful than the one of this town. Any regrets or useless pleas?"_

"_...I hope he dies before you get to fuck him." Tom replied, promptly spitting on Lord Black's face. _

_Sirius wiped his face. "That's good enough of a confession for me."_

_He opened the door and called out. "Lucius!" _

_A tall man with long blonde hair entered and bowed. He was the father of Draco. A close friend of Harry's. "My Lord," he answered. His icy, silver eyes glared at the man on the floor._

"_Cane him 16 times. For each year of Harry's life. Then whip him 20 times for each year of his own worthless life. Afterwards, the trial will begin at once so gather a jury."_

_Lucius Malfoy sneered at the young man as he approached him with his cane in hand. _

"_I hope he dies." Tom spat. _

_Tom was caned and whipped before being dragged to the courtroom. With his confession and the evidence, he was found guilty at once. James and Lily sobbed in the front row. Surprisingly, Tom's sentence was banishment to the forest to live out his remaining days. Lily was hopeful and thought maybe she could sneak her son food. James knew better. He cornered Sirius in the now empty courtroom. "I know what you're up to. That's my son, Sirius!"_

"_Is he your only son?" Sirius asked with wild eyes, his resentment toward his ex-clan member evident in his voice. "Your other son is on a hospital bed fighting for his life because of him!"_

"_You're not just banishing him! I know what will happen to him." James accused. His hazel eyes were tainted with red from crying. _

"_Tom is psychopath, James. He's shown that many times throughout his life and you never thought twice about it. Look where it ended! Do you think he will stay in the woods? Do you think he won't try to come back once he gets the strength?" _

"_My Lord - Sirius, please, you have to understand. He's our son. Lily will be devastated."_

"_There's a council behind this decision, James. It does not depend solely on me. But I'm assuring you, I'll do whatever I can to protect your child, even if that means Tom doesn't get to live."_

_James swallowed. His throat was dry. In his heart, he knew Sirius was right. Tom wasn't what he seemed. He was tainted somehow. Harry...he understood Sirius's attraction to Harry and the need to avenge him. If Tom wasn't...handled...the Children of the Night and Forest might seek further, more bloody revenge. James rumpled his hair right where his impressive antlers once were._

"_Can you make it look like an accident?" he requested. "Can we alter Harry's memory so he won't know what his own brother did? It could break him." _

_Sirius pondered for a few seconds. "I can arrange that. I don't mean any suffering by Tom's death. He's caused enough of it as it is. I want Harry to have a normal life, as well as Lily. I might not… empathise with her, but she's his pillar."_

"_Thank you." James said almost silently. He rubbed the spot where his antlers had been and seemed about to say something but instead he shook his head and turned away._

_()_

_Tom was dragged blindfolded and bound at his wrists to...he had no clue. He figured he would be left. Then...he would find his way back and finish his work. Surely, with everyone's favorite golden boy dead, they would realize he was superior. His blindfold was lifted. He stood in a clearing with a huge stump in the center. A device was set up upon it meant to lock someone's head in place. All around, strange animals with glowing eyes watched._

"_It shouldn't have come to this, boy." Sirius sighed as he watched a hooded figure sharpen an axe. "You should have been content with the life you were dealt but you were selfish and jealous. A terrible son and brother. Oh well. Mother needs blood anyhow."_

"_This was not - You lied! I was supposed to be banished!" Tom shouted as he understood what awaited him. He'd heard stories about this place when he was a small child. His father had told them, not from a book but from his own mind. Tom had always found those stories foolish._

"_Well, our lies, Tom… They're a necessary evil." Lord Black said with a wicked smile. He was calm and composed now that he knew Tom was about to be sacrificed._

_He went to the stump and lay his palm on it. The animals..Animagi...bowed low. "The Mother Tree," Sirius said as he kissed the stump lovingly. "She who provided shelter, fruits, and gave her own self to the children of this world through their toys, clothes, and wands." he turned to Tom again. _

_"She who will be reborn and provide for her children once again. She gave us life...so life She will receive in return." _

_He glanced at the hooded figure. "That will do," he said. "Thank you, Brother McNair. I will deliver the killing blow myself this night. I owe it to my mate whom I nearly lost." _

_Lord Black took the sharpened axe from McNair's hands and approached Tom. The young man was sweating profusely, seemingly shaking, but his face remained cold and angry. He would not plead mercy as a weak man would do. _

"_On your knees," he ordered. Tom didn't move and stared straight ahead. Sirius took his wand and forced him to his knees himself with a wordless spell._

_Sirius bent down to Tom's ear. "I'm going to fuck Harry right here where you kneel. I'm going to make love to his body in some many ways that he'll be screaming my name. Is that what you wanted me to do to /you/ Tom? Did you want my seed in you? On you? My scent permanently ingrained on you for all time? Did you want my fangs to pierce you neck and leave my Claiming Mark? You know...I think I'll mark Harry's neck and then give him a second...right between his legs. Right next to his most private areas." Th_

_Tom growled lowly but kept stone-faced. He knew Sirius was trying to play with his mind, to make him vulnerable. Even though the man was right, Tom would not break. Sirius stood back and struck his first blow to Tom's left foot, violently separating it from his leg. Tom screamed in agony and some howls could be heard from the back of the crowd. The Animagi were thirsty for blood and Sirius took his time giving them a show. _

"_You call me evil… And you say we're not alike…" Tom struggled to phrase through the pain. "But you're just as evil as I am."_

_Sirius chuckled darkly. "There must be evil in the world just as there must be good… But one must be wise and know when and where to apply each."_

_He struck a second blow to his other foot and a large pool of blood formed around the young man. He squirmed on the floor, still forcefully bending on his knees._

"_You think you're wise enough to know that…" Tom's colour was rapidly draining and his voice was becoming weaker._

"_I'd say this was an easy decision to make…" Sirius pointed, wiping stray droplets of blood from his face and smearing it. "You attempted to kill my future Mate and Queen of these creatures. Your own blood. I merely chose to fight evil with evil, because you are simply unable to understand good."_

_The blood seemed to flow toward the stump rather than seep into the ground. All around, Tom thought he heard a voice whispering an ancient language. A woman's voice. "Yes, Mother," Sirius said as if replying. "Blood tainted by the darkest evil. Take our offering and convert it into nourishment for your inevitable rebirth."_

"_Who… who is that?" Tom struggled to speak now. Blood seeped from his mouth and nose. It hit the stump and vanished into the ancient wood. The stump was very warm and seemed to be vibrating. Tom couldn't tell if he was hallucinating from the blood-loss and severe pain, but he didn't seem to be the only one to feel a sort of presence. It lacked a body, but he could feel something eerie coming from the tree stump. _

_Sirius flicked his wrist and Tom's arms spread out on the ground, one to each side of him. Axe held firmly in hand, Lord Black violently separated the right hand from the right arm with the blood soaked blade. Tom shrieked, an incoherent string of words and sounds coming from his pale lips. He could only watch as the stream of blood made its way to the stump. Laughing maniacally, Sirius struck another blow to his left hand. Tom now knelt on the ground seeping blood from his torn feet and hands, babbling away his pain. Even in agony, his expression was one of anger, and not one tear was seen rolling from his eyes._

_Tossing the axe aside, Sirius admired his doing and closed his eyes, breathing in deep. He turned to the crowd of creatures who surrounded them and slowly raised his arms, eliciting loud roaring sounds, howling and hooting. Smiling, he turned into his Animagus form, a big strong black dog with glinting eyes. He turned to the murderer and bared his teeth menacingly. _

"_What are you?!" Tom managed to slur in his agony, but he got no answer._

_The enormous dog threw himself at Tom's throat, shredding the skin viciously until blood was spurting from it and Tom was gargling loudly. The sound was soon muffled by the cheering crowd, now that justice was served and the murderer of Harry Potter had been destroyed._

_()()_

"Are you sad?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry thought. "Should I be? He hated me...and I was starting to hate him. Can Dad never rejoin the clan? Or is his banishment forever? I've seen him sometimes. He loves Mom very much but he sometimes stands outside and stares at the woods scratching his head."

"He did that a lot the years after he was banished. He was such a majestic beast, Harry, you should have seen him!" For a moment, Sirius' eyes sparked with nostalgia. "It broke my heart when he parted from our clan, but it was his choice."

"What was his form?" Harry's wrists were starting to feel a bit sore from being tied up to the headboard, but right now he was too curious to mind it. He felt… right, tied up like this.

"He was a stag, a mighty one, with impressive antlers. I suppose that's what he keeps rubbing at. I always figured it would feel like a ghost pain, after you deny the Animagus form."

"That's brilliant. I can imagine him being like that. My dad is such a sweet man, but he's also so noble at times. I never saw him cower under any circumstance."

Sirius smiled and nodded, looking Harry up and down his body with suddenly hungry eyes.

"But you know what I really like?" the green eyed boy asked, smirking. "Your hands. All over my body."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Sirius chuckled and hummed darkly. Story time had been quite enlightening, but he had other plans now. He softly ran his hands along Harry's naked body, along his stomach, his ribs and his soft chest. His fingers twirled the wisps of hair on the center of his chest and they quickly found the rosy nipples, tugging teasingly at them. Harry gasped at the sensation, it felt like the slightest sting of pain, but its venom was too alluring.

Sirius replaced his fingers by his tongue, swirling the nub slowly. He stared at Harry as he did so, not wanting to miss the expression of pure pleasure along the young man's face.

"Can...Dad ever rejoin the pack?" Harry asked. "Can Mom join?"

Sirius exhaled deeply and looked away. "It is not up to me to decide whether James can rejoin. The truth is that your mother did not approve of it, of our lifestyle and our permanent contact with nature. She never quite understood that connection. Maybe she will reconsider if she sees how much you are connected to it naturally… But I can't promise you that, Harry."

Harry seemed disappointed by the honest answer. Not wanting to let him down, Sirius caressed his cheek and spoke.

"What I can promise you is that I'll always try to make you happy. I'll do whatever it takes for you to have a family. And if Lily and James turn out to be incapable to accept your new life, I can promise you will be part of a family among our clan."

Harry smiled slowly. He could live with that, he thought. But he would not give up without trying to bring together both sides of his family - his blood family and his Animagus family. Putting those thoughts aside, he decided to focus on the wonderful sensations Sirius' fingers kept providing along his ribs and stomach, making him squirm in delight.

Meanwhile, Cedric was still outside. He had managed to come very close to the bedroom window by climbing up a tree, and he had overheard most of their conversation. He smirked wickedly as he replayed Tom's death over and over in his mind. The whole town thought he had a fatal accident after his banishment, but it seemed there was an uglier truth behind it, and now he possessed that knowledge. His smirk dwindled as he watched the couple resume their teasing touches and he felt a pang in his chest as he saw Sirius' dark locks disappear beneath the sheets and Harry throw his head back in a bliss.

Cedric hated the man but he felt his dick harden at the same time. He was picturing his own head in place of everyone's beloved governor. Harry got a wicked smile on his face and he pulled Sirius back and had him lie down. Harry moved so he was straddling the man's chest. This way, he could insert himself into his husband's mouth and grind his pelvis against the warm body beneath him. Cedric gasped, he never thought Harry would be one to go for such a bold position. It crossed his mind, along with the mist of arousal, that maybe Harry was not exactly the person he thought he was. All those thoughts left him as he watched Sirius run a slender hand down the young man's spine and tease his entrance with a single finger. He saw it bury deeper inside Harry's arse and move, making Harry rock back and forth with even more enthusiasm. Cedric wished he could be there, to be the one to fill Harry - not with his fingers, with his hard cock.

Cedric followed entranced as more fingers buried inside the raven haired boy, and his own fingers found his cock, desperate and leaking. Suddenly the fingers disappeared out of Harry's hole and Sirius' hand made a twisting gesture just next to it, which Cedric recognised as a lubricating charm. He dragged Harry's body along his so the boy could sit on top of him, seating himself ever so slowly - agonizingly slow if Cedric's crotch was to be minded - in Lord Black's heavy length. The man inclined Harry's body so that even though the young man was the one on top, he could be the one to control and set the pace. Harry's arms grabbed hold of his lover's neck as he thrust inside him leisurely, taking his time. They kissed, long and hard, and Sirius hastened his pace. Cedric hastened his own pace in time with Sirius' deep thrusts, losing himself in the sight of pleasure on Harry's face - even if it was another man fucking him. He concentrated on the low moans, hushed by the window that stood between - even though it was his enemy's doing and not his.

He watched as Sirius halted his movements and slipped from Harry, turning him around on his knees so he was facing the opposite way. Facing Cedric. Cedric froze as Harry spotted him and gasped, and he felt the wind knocked out of him. He jumped from the tree where he stood lurking and sprinted for the gate. What had he done?

()

"What is it?" Sirius asked pausing. Harry giggled. "Just...just a rather stupid squirrel that fell from the tree he laughed. "Please more! Don't stop!"

()

They lay in bed holding each other. "What do you think your Animagus form will be?" Sirius prayed it was not a stag…

"A dog." Harry guessed.

"You can't know that yet." Sirius said. "It's always a surprise."

"I know." Harry said.

()()

Panting, Cedric Diggory rushed through the town to the Potter household. He could not explain the whole situation to Lily Potter, surely not _why_ and _how _he knew this information, but he had to tell her Lord Black had taken Harry to his house and would unquestionably try to mark him as his. He had to tell her, she would most certainly be able to stop it and make her son come to his senses, after all Harry had been promised to Cedric by Lily just some weeks prior.

Knocking wildly on the front door, Cedric didn't even attempt to compose himself. Lily answered the door and looked surprised to see the young man standing there with dishevelled hair and painfully red cheeks.

"Cedric! What a surprise! Is everything alright?" she asked, frowning.

"Mrs. Potter, I'm sorry to come by unannounced, but it is an urgent matter. Can I come in?" he struggled to gain his breath.

Lily moved aside to give passage to the young man and gestured to the cozy sofa, but he shook his head.

"Are you alright? Can I get you some water? Tea?" she pressed with creased brows.

"No, thank you, this is really urgent." He replied. "Mrs. Potter, you do remember that Harry had been promised to marry me by none other than yourself, right?"

Lily's frown changed to a polite smile, and she nodded lightly as a strange glimmer passed through her eyes.

"Well, Harry has gone to Lord Black's house." Cedric continued." Or rather, Lord Black surely must have lured him to come with him. I know Harry always admired the man, but certainly not enough to come to his house, to his bed!"

Lily nodded once more with a slightly dazed smile on her face.

"Mrs. Potter? This - this should come as a shock to you, shouldn't it? I mean, after our last conversation…"

"A shock?" she inquired with the same dazed smile and unassuming voice. "Why should it be a shock, dear?"

Cedric stared at his would-have-been mother-in-law in bewilderment. He gaped a few times. "Wh- why, Mrs. Potter… Harry was promised to me. You said so yourself, and you say you do recall it."

"I do, dear. However, I can't change fate."

"What do you mean, you can't change fate?"

"It is fate that Lord Black and Harry should be together," she said with simplicity as the glimmer seemed to be back to her emerald eyes momentarily.

"How can you say that? We talked about this before, you said they must never be together. You said I was a much better suiting mate for Harry. I thought you loathed Lord Black!" Cedric was stunned, he could not believe her words. How could she contradict herself this way?

"Honey, I'm sorry I led you to believe such falseness. It was always meant to be this way, I simply should have known better than to keep them away from each other."

Her speech seemed off, superficial, like she was reciting something that was said to her. Cedric could not understand how she had changed her thoughts this radically. She was his only hope at stopping Lord Black from making Harry his mate. With a sullen expression, he came closer to her, inspecting her pale face.

"Mrs. Potter… Does this mean Harry is not promised to marry me anymore?" he asked, carefully studying her face.

"Yes, dear, it does mean so. Harry's path was always meant to join Sirius Black's own path. They will fulfil their bond and unite forever."

As she stated Harry's fate, Cedric managed to catch sight of the strange glimmer that passed her eyes and finally understood what had happened.

"Has Lord Black visited you recently?" he questioned.

"Yes, just yesterday."

Cedric shook his head fervorously. He was now sure Lord Black had the nerve to put Lily under the Imperius Curse. He had cursed one of the citizens of the town he ruled with an Unforgivable Curse. It was no use telling an Imperiused person that they were under the effect of the spell; besides he could not prove it, and much less prove that it had been the Governor who had cursed her into allowing him to marry Harry. He supposed it would do Lily no good to tell her the truth he overheard about the death of her eldest son, Tom… He should keep the truth to himself until the right moment came along.

Despite losing the only ally he had in his pursuit for Harry, Cedric smirked to himself. He possessed valuable information… Information he could trade for just the right price.

()()

Harry felt strong arms around him and sighed contently. "Tonight," Sirius said. "Tonight you shall join our Clan."

Harry was surprised. "Tonight? So soon? What if...what if I can't transform or something goes wrong?" In front of the Mother Tree, Harry would be welcomed to the Clan with his first Transformation. A First Sacrifice would be found among the evildoers of the town.

Sirius laughed. "You are worried about that? Not about having to perform the Sacrifice yourself?"

Harry thought. "Would it surprise you if I said no?"

Sirius smirked at his lover. "I have learned not to assume I know everything about you… So I'm not surprised at all."

"Good." Harry smirked back, but his expression quickly turned serious. "I meant it, I'm quite nervous. You have showed me a world I never thought truly existed. All those bedtime stories Dad told me and the legends that I heard about in school, I never thought they could be real. Now I see why our town is safe from the outside world and from the people that tried to persecute us. It's thanks to your Clan."

"Our Clan. And yes, it is thanks to us that this town is such a pleasant and secure place."

"I just… I don't understand why people like Mother would disapprove of such creatures if they willingly protect us."

"Prejudice is never justified, Harry. Do not dwell too much on that matter, love, Lily has accepted our bond at last."

"Yes," Harry replied faintly. He nodded slightly but a frown adorned his expression. Sirius hugged him tightly, and changed subject.

"How about a shower now? We want your fur – or feathers, or scales for that matter – to be nice and shiny when you transform."

"I know what it will be. There will be nor feathers or scales. But I can't tell you yet. It told me not to...my Animagi form."

"I'll wait until tonight to see it, then," Sirius answered cheerfully as he guided Harry towards the bathroom.

()()

Cedric's lungs ached as he ran as fast as he could back to Black Manor. He wished he could have brought his broom with him, he'd get there much faster. He was too far away from home to _accio_ it now.

He had a plan, or a semblance of plan formed in his mind… He had to find a way to win Harry's heart, one way or the other, and since now he didn't have Lily as an ally, he had to come up with something himself. He was not about to let Harry out of sight, not now that he knew that Lord Black had put Lily Potter under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Perhaps the madman had put Harry under the curse as well!

He rushed to the large house, skillfully climbing the tall fence and clambered the same tree he had been caught on before. There seemed to be no signs of the couple other than the rustled bed so he waited. It was near nightfall and surely this time Harry wouldn't be able to spot him.

A few minutes passed before he saw both men enter the bedroom with towels around their waists. They talked excitedly as they dressed, but this time Cedric could not understand what they said, as he had chose not to stay too close to the window in order to avoid being seen. Instead of dressing casually, Harry dressed in elegant robes not so different from the type Lord Black usually wore. They kissed and left the bedroom, and a few seconds later Cedric heard the bang of the large front door closing and their voices echoing along the street. Not wasting any time, he jumped up from the tree and climbed the tall fence, tailing both man from a safe distance.


End file.
